Bienvenidos al mundo del Retrato Olvidado
by Gerthie
Summary: Garry decide afrontar su situación viviendo encerrado en el Mundo Fabricado, pero tendría que olvidarse de volver a ver a Ib y su odio hacia Mary. Su propósito era difícil, mas no imposible. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si Mary e Ib volvieran a entrar a la galería, si Garry se estuviese volviendo como Mary, si el odio de Mary hacia Garry aumentara?
1. Ese caballero azul

**Hola a todos :D Este es un nuevo fanfic el cual quiero que les guste y disfruten. Quería decirles que este es el primer fanfic que escribo que tiene un tipo soundtrack. La letra de la canción se relacionará un poco con el capítulo, igual que el título del mismo.**

**Ojalá les guste, escuchen las canciones que vendrán y escriban sus reviews. Los veré en otro capítulo o fanfic. Bye :D**

**Capítulo 1: Ese caballero azul.**

**Canción del capítulo: _That Green Gentleman-Panic! At The_** _**Disco.**_

**Garry's P.O.V**

Ib...

Diablos

La extraño demasiado, sus ojos rojos, su cabello largo y castaño.

Joder.

Ha pasado aproximadamente una semana y ya quiero largarme de aquí, aunque sé que jamás saldré.

La galería de Guertena es aterradora, los muñecos azules, las esculturas sin cabeza, las cabezas de los maniquíes... Bueno, ellos son los más rescatables.

Es aburrido, incluso. Las mismas rutinas siempre, caminar, correr de las mujeres mitad cuadro, evitar ciertos cuartos. Lo único que puedo hacer es dibujar y leer todo lo que está en la biblioteca.

Carajo ¿Por qué demonios tuve que dejar mi celular? Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que pasaría esto estaría ahora mismo jugando con mi celular.

Como sea, el punto es salir de aquí. Pero no puedo, soy el 'Retrato Olvidado', soy una creación más de Guertena. Mientras que Mary, UGH, Mary, la odio tanto, demasiado, ella me alejó de Ib, si no fuera por ella ahora mismo estaría con ella comiendo unos macarons en la mejor cafetería de la ciudad.

Pero al diablo, ella está feliz, supongo, eso es lo que me importa.

Ahora mismo camino por toda la galería, como por millonésima vez.

No sabía que hacer, me gustaba molestar a Error, pero el cuarto naranja o el azul-verdoso estaba muy lejos y era agotador quejarme todo el tiempo de lo aburrida que era la galería.

-Ahora entiendo a Mary-Me dije a mi mismo.-Al menos puedo salir un rato, pero solo, sin Ib, sin nadie.

No era amigo de nadie en la galería, tenía miedo. Aunque no podían hacerme nada, era como una vida después de la muerte, no podía morir, no tenía rosa, sólo podían lastimarme, pero no matarme.

Pero, Dios mío, los muñecos, joder, no podía ni verlos, tuve suficiente con esa experiencia cuando estaba con Ib y Mary, me dan escalofríos siempre que me acuerdo.

La galería aún no cerraba, había mucha gente aún y entre esa gente esperaba a que estuviera Ib, cosa que es imposible, ya que ella ya ha visto todo, aparte no se acuerda de mi, y yo, saliendo de aquí (si es que algún día lo logro) tampoco me acordaré de ella. Quisiera revivir a Guertena y que me ayudara a crear a Ib en un cuadro, para así tenerla conmigo siempre y que estemos juntos, felices, charlando, sin aburrirnos.  
Sacudí mi cabeza, joder, eso ya era obsesión, capaz y ella no era feliz conmigo y yo aquí ilusionándome. Ya parece que me gusta. No me gusta, claro que no.  
**EXACTO, **no me gusta, para nada, yo solo la quiero como una hermana. Le tengo un cariño de familia, nada con amor-amor, sino, amor-familiar. Exacto. Aparte me tomarían como un pedófilo enamorado de una niña de 9 años. **PFFF, **GARRY, POR DIOS.

-GARRY, POR DIOS-Un muñeco azul gritó.  
Yo me asusté, pero no por el muñeco, sino porque todo el maldito tiempo había estado pensando en voz alta.  
-Garry ama a Ib-Empezó a cantar.  
Empecé a sentir calor por toda mi cara, me había puesto rojo, el muñeco azul había escuchado todo lo que había dicho de Ib. Tapé mi cara con la mano para que no se notara tanto mi _enrojecimiento_.

-Cállate-Le dije al muñeco azul.-No entiendo de que rayos estas hablando.  
-Garry ama a Ib-Volvió a cantar.  
Rodé los ojos harto, pero el problema de todo es que tenía razón, la ama...  
-**¡NO ME GUSTA IB!**-Le grité al muñeco inquietante.  
El muñeco dejó de sonreír por un momento, y de pronto se rió y se fue corriendo.

Pff... Yo no amo a Ib, es como una hermana para mi, no me puede gustar mi familia, o sino sería incesto, y estaría mal. Aparte de que me tomarían como un pedófilo, repito.

Seguí caminando hasta mi "habitación" en la zona gris, donde está la escultura de "asiento reservado", donde normalmente duermo. Mas que cansado, estaba aburrido, lo único que me _divertía_ era dormir en estos momentos. ¿Enserio Mary tenía que pasar por todo esto? Bueno, lo dudo, ella no le tenía miedo a los muñecos azules.  
Cuando ella estaba aquí, supongo que se divertía con todos. No estoy seguro, pero creo que era así gracias a que Mary era una creación _oficial_ de Guertena, no como yo, que solo soy una por quedarme atrapado en el mundo fabricado.

Todos los días me pregunto como estará Ib en el mundo real, no sé si está en peligro, si está feliz, si me extraña, si se divierte con Mary. Diablos, me estresa no saber nada de ella, solo quiero pensar que está bien.

Llegué a la zona gris. No entiendo como es que duermo ahí si está rodeado de mujeres de rojo-azul-amarillo y esculturas sin cabeza. Supongo que era por el sillón.  
Cuando llegué al mundo fabricado, bueno, cuando me quedé atrapado aquí, decidí quedarme en ese sillón. Lo dudé un poco, ya que aún recuerdo la vez que Ib y yo nos quedamos atrapados en esa habitación, si, esa vez que las mujeres de rojo, azul y amarillo hicieron un hoyo en la pared.

Lo bueno es que me las arreglé poniendo libreros. Una mala anécdota de eso es cuando entró un muñeco azul por un espacio abierto que quedó. Casi me moría del susto, entró cuando estaba dormido y justo cuando abrí los ojos estaba a dos centímetros en frente de mi.  
Salí corriendo, y decidí no dormir mas ahí. Dormía donde estaba el cuadro del pájaro y su compañero. El lugar era estupendo, callado, con los dos pajaritos mas monos del planeta. El problema era Error, entraba cada cinco minutos para buscarme. Me gustaba molestarlo y jugar con el, ya que está ciego por la mancha negra de su cara. Pero todo cambió a la semana, (creo que era a la semana ya que pasaron varios días) que cuando me encontró empezó a rasguñarme. Rasguñaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, era demasiado molesto.

Pero bueno, ahora duermo en este sillón de nuevo, sin hoyos y con las ventanas tapadas, y normalmente con la puerta cerrada con seguro... Por si las moscas

Vivir aquí era una pesadilla, siempre tenía hambre y lo único que podía comer eran hojas de cuaderno y obviamente de tomar: agua. Siempre que pienso en cocinar algo me olvido de demasiadas cosas, como:  
1. No tengo **NINGÚN **ingrediente  
2. No puedo usar fuego  
3. Los muñecos azules robarían todo lo que habría hecho.

La vida era infinita aquí, tenía que vivir lo mismo todos los días, sin envejecer, sin sonreír. El único momento en el que sonreía era cuando yo pensaba en Ib.  
Recordaba todo lo que pasábamos, lo feliz que era cuando ella estaba a mi lado, los escalofríos que sentí cuando ella me abrazaba, todo lo que hablábamos, lo que pensábamos que haríamos cuando saliéramos de la galería y la enorme tristeza que sentí cuando ella se fue con Mary.  
Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sacrificarme, todo por ella, me había prometido a mi mismo que haría todo lo que pudiera para que ella estuviera a salvo. Sentí un gran miedo cuando Mary tenía la rosa de Ib en sus manos.

_A las mujeres de aquí les gusta jugar "Me quiere, no me quiere..."_

Moriría si a Ib le pasara algo.  
Suspiré y bajé la cabeza  
-La amo tanto...  
Pasaron segundos de silencio.  
-**¡GARRY AMA A** **IB!-**Un muñeco azul salió de la nada gritando y sacándome un susto de muerte. Empecé a gritar como estúpido.  
_-_**¡¿DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS SALISTE?!-**Le grité al muñeco.  
Lo único que hizo fue reírse de una manera espantosa e insoportable.  
Yo estaba desesperado, me estresaba tener que estar con todos esos muñecos monstruo. Con sólo una semana de estar ahí no lo soportaba, solo quería salir al mundo real, quería ver a Ib.  
El muñeco seguía riendo, yo rodé los ojos y me fui caminando a mi destino anterior.  
Llegué al laberinto donde estaban todas esas estatuas y cuadros de mujeres de rojo, azul y amarillo. Estaban conversando sobre su "vida". Simplemente intenté ignorarlas, seguí caminando hacia la puerta. Había descubierto que si no les hacías el menor caso ellas no te harían nada.  
Entré a mi "habitación" y por lo que veía, estaba todo normal, el sillón, los libreros, etc. Una que otra hoja con algún dibujo mío tirada en el suelo. Nadie había entrado.

Me tiré en el sillón, y miré hacia el techo. Era mi rutina: tirarme, mirar, pensar, dormir. Me puse a pensar sobre que estuviera haciendo ahorita mismo con Ib, viendo una película, yendo a una cafetería a comer macarons, platicando, riendo, no sé, habían muchas cosas que hacer con ella. Empecé a cerrar mis ojos y dormí. Esperando por otro aburrido día en esta aburrida galería.

* * *

Desperté, dormí muy poco, había un escándalo cerca de mi habitación. Me puse de pie con una enorme pereza, pero tenía que saber que estaba pasando, como era el último retrato de Guertena y supuestamente _su hijo,_ debía de saber todo lo que pasaba.

Salí, pero no había nada en la zona donde yo estaba. Me dirigí a las otras, y encontré un desórden en la zona roja. Cabezas de maniquí tratando de calmar a todos, mujeres de los tres colores discutiendo con las esculturas sin cabeza, muñecos azules riéndose sobre lo que estaba pasando ahí. Yo quise intervenir, pero a nadie de ahí le agradaba, o al menos eso creía.

El mundo fabricado era parecido al mundo real, en ciertos aspectos. A muchas personas no les agradaba y tampoco me agradaban, si me iba no lo notarían, si ellos se iban yo tampoco lo notaría, así que por todo eso me siento igual, aunque todo haya cambiado.

Era un poco divertido, porque algunas obras de Guertena me ubicaban como _el Caballero Azul_, por mi gabardina. Mas bien, los más educados me llamaban así, como las cabezas de los maniquíes, las esculturas sin cabeza (las cuales hablaban, bueno, _hablaban_ mediante papeles), y... Creo que ya, que me acuerde.

Cambié un poco de opinión y decidí acercarme a calmar a todos.  
-Cálmense, cálmense-Dije un poco nervioso.-¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
Una cabeza de maniquí se acercó a mi.  
-Pasa que una escultura sin cabeza manchó de pintura a una mujer de rojo, ella intentó atacarla de regreso pero le terminó dando a otra escultura sin cabeza, y así empezó el conflicto.-La cabeza me dijo con un modo tranquilo.  
Suspiré, esto era normal en la galería.

Caminé hacia la puerta para salir de la zona roja, antes de cerrarla me detuve y me agaché. Esquivé pintura roja de la guerra. Cuando volví a pararme bien sonreí.

Me di cuenta de que, después de todo, el mundo fabricado ahora era mi hogar, tenía que acostumbrarme, tenía que vivir ahí, al menos hasta que pudiera salir. Tenía que acostumbrarme a todo lo que pasara ahí. Tenía que ser feliz pasara lo que pasara.

-Bienvenidos al mundo de Guertena-Dije sonriendo, luego me fui y cerré la puerta.


	2. El Puzzle de Leche

***Explicación que les servirá mas adelante: En el mundo fabricado pasó una semana para Garry, como lo vieron en el capítulo anterior, pero en el mundo real pasó un año***

**Capítulo 2: El puzzle de leche.**

**Canción: _El Artista-Hello Seahorse!_**

Era una mañana soleada y con el cielo despejado, a diferencia del día en el que Ib y su hermana Mary fueron a aquella galería del ya fallecido Weiss Guertena, el cual estaba nublado y gris.

Un jarrón encima de un taburete alto, frente a un lienzo de tamaño grande y un pincel empapado de pintura deslizándose sobre él en la terraza de la casa. La niña de pelo café y ojos rojos pintaba pacíficamente aquel jarrón valioso que sus papás tenían de cuando fueron de luna de miel.  
-Ib...-Su hermana Mary le habló bostezando y tallándose los ojos-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?  
Ib alejó la mirada de su cuadro y volteó a verla.  
-Pintar-Le respondió volviendo a su cuadro. Ib estaba sentada sobre un pequeño banco. Aún estaba en pijama, ya que siempre que despertaba iba directo a pintar.  
Mary se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su cuarto. Era siempre la misma rutina.

A Ib le encantaba pintar desde que fue a la galería con su familia, se llenó de inspiración con todas esas creaciones por Guertena. De repente pintaba cosas que le llegaban a la mente, otras veces nomas veía algo y lo pintaba. Algunas veces creaba poemas, desde aquella visita a la galería le empezó a apasionar todo lo artístico.

Sólo que con todo esto habían dos problemas:  
Uno era que no podía compartir sus creaciones con nadie, no tenía amigos a quien enseñárselas. La única amiga que tenía no le interesaba nada de lo que ella hacía. Y sus padres lo único que decían era "¡Qué mono! Ahora ve a hacer tarea."  
Otro era que ella misma se desanimaba. Cuando se veía al espejo se ponía muy triste, ya que ella pensaba que jamás podría ser tan grande como Guertena, siempre se encontraba un defecto para ponerse a llorar y desanimarse.

Ib, en la escuela, siempre pensaba en sí misma, jamás en los demás, por eso todos le decían que era muy egoísta. Pero no era porque así era, era así porque a ella no le importaba nadie de ahí, nadie le agradaba.  
No le importaba mucho la escuela, si ella quería ser como Guertena debía de concentrarse más en sus creaciones.

A pesar de tener un poco bajo el autoestima, siempre terminaba queriéndose otra vez. Lloraba un tiempo y al final se veía al espejo y sonreía pidiéndose perdón.

Todos los días decía que todas las cosas que hace, como sus pinturas, esculturas y poemas, la mantenían viva, le encantaba todo eso.

-Ib, Mary, vengan a desayunar-Su padre gritó desde la cocina.  
Ib dejó su pincel en una pequeña mesa que tenía a un lado y se paró para dirigirse a las escaleras que daban al primer piso.  
Cuando salió de su habitación, Mary estaba al lado de la puerta del cuarto de Ib, esperándola. Mary le sonrió y bajaron juntas.

-¡Buenos Días!-Mary gritó con entusiasmo a sus padres. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo.  
Ib sólo se dirigió a ellos dándoles un beso a cada uno, era muy callada.  
En la mesa habían cuatro platos con huevos estrellados y un waffle en cada uno. Mientras que en el centro del mueble habían servilletas, miel de maple , condimentos, como azúcar, sal y pimienta y un jarrón con una rosa roja y otra amarilla.  
Los cuatro miembros comieron tranquilamente, como todas las mañanas. Ib observaba todos los días el jarrón y siempre quería hacer muchos comentarios, pero no le veía el caso. Sólo que ahora quería hablar sobre eso.  
-Falta una rosa.-Dijo ella soltando lo que se había estado guardando.  
-Claro que no, pequeña-Su mamá le respondió-Siempre han sido dos rosas.  
-Pero parece que falta una, normalmente son tres en un grupo, no dos.  
La madre de Ib la observó curiosa.  
-Ib, no entiendo de donde sacas esas ideas, siempre han sido dos rosas y jamás fueron tres.  
-Es cierto, linda, nunca ha habido alguna otra.-Su padre dijo en defensa de su madre.  
Mary los observaba de una manera confundida, no entendía porque Ib estaba hablando sobre eso.  
-¿Por qué siempre que veo la rosa amarilla quiero dibujarla con crayones?-Ib disparó otra pregunta.  
-No lo sé cielo, sólo a ti te pasan esas cosas-Su madre le respondió.  
-La rosa amarilla parece falsa-Ib continuó.  
-No lo es, Ib-Su padre respondió.  
-¿Por qué jamás se han marchitado?  
-Por qué están llenas de vida y jamás las han herido.-Su padre respondió.  
-¿Qué...  
-¡Ninguna pregunta más, Ib!-Su mamá la interrumpió.  
Ib se quedó callada y continuó comiendo.  
Toda la cocina quedó en silencio.  
Ib terminó de comer y se levantó, agradeció, dejó el plato en el lavadero y subió a su cuarto.

* * *

Sacó un lienzo y pinturas, dejó a un lado su creación del jarrón y empezó una nueva pintura.  
Empezó por dos tonos de color amarillo y luego otros dos de verde.  
Le dio la figura a una rosa amarilla, como la que estaba en el centro de la mesa de su cocina.  
Para el fondo del cuadro, decidió hacer mezclas de distintos tonos de azul y rojo. En ellos incluido el negro.  
Mary llegó al cuarto de Ib.  
-¿Por qué tu obsesión con la rosa amarilla, querida hermana?-La rubia le preguntó.  
-Parecía falsa. Pero falsamente hermosa-Ib le respondió sonriendo hacia su cuadro.  
-¿Qué hacen, chicas?-Papá llegó de sorpresa.  
-Yo sólo observo a Ib-Mary respondió.  
Papá vio lo que estaba haciendo Ib.  
-¿La rosa que está en el centro de la mesa?.  
Ib asintió concentrada en su cuadro.  
-¿Recuerdan como fue que esas rosas llegaron a la casa?-Su padre preguntó, después de varios segundos de silencio.  
-No mucho, fue hace un año.-Ib dijo sin despegar los ojos de su creación.  
-Fue muy curioso-Su padre continuó-Ustedes se alejaron unos minutos de nosotros para explorar la galería y de la nada regresaron con esas rosas en la mano.  
Ambas intentaban recordar esa vez, pero tenían un borroso recuerdo sobre eso. Solo recordaban que a Ib le habían regalado un pañuelo y que vieron el cuadro de un gato, el cual Ib pensó que maulló de la nada.  
-Sólo recuerdo que Ib se volvió loca esa vez.-Mary comentó.  
-Te juro que oí al cuadro de "Tu Figura Obscura" maullar.-Ib respondió.  
-¡Loca!-Mary dijo riéndose. Ib sólo soltó una pequeña risa.-Y yo oí al "Hombre Que Tose" toser, valga la redundancia.  
-Es chistoso porque también oí eso-Ib dijo en un tono un poco serio.  
Mary se quedó callada un momento.  
-¡Loca!-La rubia repitió riéndose de nuevo.  
Los tres miembros pasaron una tarde riéndose de todo lo que cada uno decía.

La familia de Ib la consideraban loca después de haber ido a la galería de Guertena, incluso la consideraban una niña "cara", por todos las cosas que tenían que comprarle para hacer sus cuadros.

Como que Ib pasó por algo al ir a esa galería, nadie sabía que tenía esa galería para que ella cambiara tan drásticamente. Mientras que Mary, Mary siempre ha sido la misma, jamás ha cambiado, siempre ha sido alegre e infantil.

Ib, a pesar de las diferencias que tenía con su familia, ella los amaba, eran las únicas personas que le importaban, pero faltaba algo, sentía que le faltaba alguien, sentía que había otra persona aparte de su familia, pero no sabía quien o que era.

Era como un puzzle de leche, podría faltar una pieza pero todo se seguiría viendo igual, pero sabías que faltaba una pieza.

Eso era.  
La vida de Ib era eso  
Un puzzle de leche.


	3. Feliz cumpleaños

**Capítulo 3: Feliz cumpleaños.**

**Garry's P.O.V**

Era hora de re-modelar mi habitación. Si tenía que vivir ahí que fuera con dignidad. Movía cuadros, una que otra escultura y tomé alguna pintura vieja. Era agotador, tenía que estar moviendo todo desde la zona naranja hasta la gris.  
-¿Qué está haciendo, joven Garry?-Una cabeza de maniquí me preguntó.  
-Moviendo cosas hasta mi habitación.-Le respondí.  
-¿No piensa que si pinta la habitación de algún color, cuando despierte se habrá despintado todo?  
Me detuve para pensar un momento.  
-Nah-Le respondí burlón.

* * *

Desperté y era cierto, el cuarto se despintó. El color lila que le había aplicado a mi habitación se había ido al caño.  
Suspiré.  
-Tanto que había tardado en encontrarlo-Me dije a mi mismo.  
-**¡BUENOS DÍAS!-**Dijo un muñeco azul entrando a mi habitación.  
Grité por el susto, su voz era tan horrible.  
-DEJA DE LLEGAR DE SORPRESA-Le grité después de calmarme un poco.  
El muñeco se rió y se fue corriendo.  
Volví a suspirar.  
-Otro día más.

Pero bueno, ya me había acostumbrado un poco, ya había pasado tiempo desde el incidente, ver esculturas y cuadros que hablaban era costumbre. Supongo que si algún día salgo de aquí cuando vea un fantasma se me hará normal.

Toda esta experiencia me ha ayudado, antes era un cobardón de primera, ahora no mucho, una que otra sorpresa me asustaba, pero ya había visto todo. A lo único que temía era a la muerte. O bueno... Ya estoy muerto, se podría decir.  
Me senté en el sillón y me dí cuenta que me había dormido mientras hacía un dibujo. Lo tomé, era una rosa roja, hecha con lápices de colores y algunas sombras con carboncillo. Me levanté y fui a los libreros, tomé un libro que estaba usando de álbum de dibujos y lo metí dentro. Estaba casi lleno, es lo único que hago la mayoría del tiempo.

Salí de mi habitación y al parecer, todo estaba en orden, como siempre, habían mujeres cuadros que conversaban. No entendía de que podían hablar, digo, el único lugar en el que están es aquí, siempre ven a los mismos seres, siempre hacen lo mismo. ¿De qué rayos podrían hablar?  
Me les quise acercar. Oía las voces mas cerca, no entendía mucho de lo que decían. Cuando me llegué a parar a un lado de ellas dejaron de hablar. Yo sonreí nervioso.  
-¿De qué hablan?-Dije soltando una risa incómoda.  
Me veían, luego una de ellas me rasguñó en la cara. Yo me fui indignado y un poco enojado. Cuando me alejé siguieron hablando.  
No podía socializar con alguien aquí. Estaba desesperado por escapar. Pero no era posible...

Me hartaba tanto estar solo, nunca me había sentido tan así, lo único que me acompañaba era mi corazón y mi poca dignidad.  
Quería ver a Ib...  
¡DEMONIOS! ¡YA ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DE ELLA! ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE MENCIONARLA?!  
Me tiré en el suelo para lamentarme, y ni siquiera me di cuenta que habían lágrimas cayendo en mis mejillas. Enserio la extrañaba demasiado, casi era dependencia, quería verla, quería abrazarla, quería oírla hablar, quería... incluso besarla...  
¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ME PASA?! ¡SOY UN PEDÓFILO!  
Suspiré. Me dolía mucho que ya no la podría ver... Creo que ya no volvería a la galería... Jamás...

* * *

-¡IB!  
No despertaba  
-¡IB, DESPIERTA!-Mary le gritaba.  
Se cansó, tomó un peluche y se lo aventó  
-**¡IB!**.  
Ib se despertó con un salto.  
-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo aún un poco dormida.  
-¿Qué día es hoy?  
Ib procesó un poco en su mente.  
-¿Sábado?-Le contestó a Mary.  
La rubia asintió  
-¿Y...?  
-Emm... No sé...-Ib dijo confundida.  
-¡TONTA! ¡ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS!-Le dijo golpeándola con un oso.  
Ib rió.  
-Papá y mamá te tienen una sorpresa, vístete y ve a abajo-Mary le dijo sonriente. Acto seguido salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.  
Ib se quedó sentada en su cama un momento. Tenía la sensación de que algo pasaría, algo que ya había pasado alguna vez...

"VEN IB"

Ib sacudió su cabeza, de repente le empezó a doler, pero se fue muy rápido. Suspiró.  
-Mis diez años de vida...-Se dijo a sí misma. Luego se paró y se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Ib bajó a donde estaban sus papás y Mary. Todos estaba sentados en la sala conversando, hasta que llegó Ib.  
-Feliz cumpleaños hija-Su madre dijo levantándose y dándole un abrazo a su hija  
Su papá le siguió a su mamá diciendo lo mismo.  
-Gracias-Ib dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Te tenemos una sorpresa-Su madre dijo.  
-¿Qué es?-Le contestó su hija.  
Ella no respondió, solo le sonrió a su esposo. Luego se le acercó al oído susurrándole:  
-Una sorpresa.  
Ib levantó las dos cejas.  
-Ya vuelvo-Dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras que iban hacia su cuarto.  
-Está bien-Su padre dijo-Pero ya no te tardes.

Ib llegó a su cuarto y se quiso ver una vez más en el espejo. Como había sentido al inicio del día, creía que pasaría algo, estaba emocionada. Tal vez porque era su cumpleaños, no sabía.  
Volteó a ver a su cama y vio un dibujo que había echo antes de dormirse. Era una rosa azul, hecha con bolígrafo y coloreada con crayón. Sintió un escalofrío al verla. Cerró su cuaderno y lo metió en su librero. Sonrió y se fue, hoy era un día especial, era su cumpleaños, aunque sabía que pasaría algo.

Ib bajó emocionada.  
-¿A dónde iremos?-Preguntó.  
-Adivina-Su padre respondió sonriente.  
-No tengo idea.  
Sus padres intercambiaron miradas, luego su mamá sacó de su bolsa cuatro papelitos ilustrados. Ib los tomó y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción al verlos.  
-¿ES ENSERIO?-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.  
La pareja asintió.  
-Sabemos que él es tu inspiración- Su padre se agachó para decirle.-Así que ¿Qué mejor regalo que éste?  
Ib abrazó a sus padres. Mary estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la felicidad de su hermana. Se sentía feliz al verla así.  
-¿Qué es el regalo de mi hermana?-Preguntó la rubia.  
Ib se acercó a ella con mucha emoción y le dio uno de los papeles.  
A ella se le borró la sonrisa al ver el papel, sintió un dolor de cabeza, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, sintió miedo.  
-No debemos ir ahí-Mary dijo.  
-¿Por qué?-Ib preguntó.  
-No sé... Simplemente siento que no deberíamos ir-Ella respondió.  
No sabía porque se sentía así, se sintió mal al tener el papel en su mano.  
-Pues no sé, yo quiero ir, si quieres tu quédate-Ib contestó un poco molesta-Él es mi inspiración para hacer mis cuadros.  
Después de decir eso, la castaña se fue con sus padres.  
Mary se quedó sentada ahí en el sillón de la sala, mirando el papel, con el mismo mal presentimiento.

_**"Galería de Weiss Guertena, este sábado a partir de las 9:00 A.M.  
**_**_Sólo fanáticos del arte"_**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, gracias por leer y por sus reviews n.n  
Dios el erizo: Cumple los 10 años en éste capítulo haha ;)  
Perdón si me tardé en subirlo, sólo que toda esta semana he estado demasiado ocupada ya que participaré en un musical haha. Tal vez la otra semana sea más activa, así que por favor, sean pacientes conmigo :c  
Los amo :3 Bye  
PD: Este capítulo no tiene canción, es difícil buscar una canción adecuada u.u**


	4. Sorpresa

**Capítulo 4: Sorpresa  
**

**Garry's P.O.V**

Estaba aburrido, como siempre. Jugaba con un muñeco azul a aventarnos una bola de pintura sin que se cayera, llevábamos así media hora, creo.

-Ya me aburrí-Dije atrapando la bola de pintura y tirándola al suelo. Éste se tornó en el color de la bola, lila, mi favorito.  
El muñeco azul se fue triste.  
No podía creerlo, era la primera vez que jugaba con uno de ellos, por primera vez había hablado con algún ser aquí.  
Me daba igual, era lo mismo, no era divertido.  
Extrañaba el mundo real, extrañaba salir con mis pocos amigos. Como dije antes, no tenía muchos, en la escuela no hablaba con nadie y sólo tenía en la academia de pintura. Pero, digo, al menos hacía cosas mejores que aquí. Nunca pensé que la pintura, las galerías, los lápices, los colores y los crayones me terminarían aburriendo tanto. Era horrible tener que estar viendo todo eso todos los malditos días.  
Aunque supongo que cuando salga de aquí me volverá a gustar, de hecho, todo eso es mi pasión... Pero todo en exceso es malo, como decía mi mamá.  
De seguro se estarán preguntando... ¿Y mi familia?  
Bien... Mi mamá murió en un incendio en un aeropuerto, mi papá la trataba mal, era un drogadicto ebrio. Siempre lo estaba. Hasta que lo encontraron acosando a una chica en la calle y así fue arrestado. Es por eso que vivo solo. No tengo hermanos.  
Extraño mucho a mi mamá, siempre me ayudaba en escoger ropa, éramos muy unidos.  
De repente sentí lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas. Era inevitable sentirme así, porque, digo, vamos, era mi mamá, es la peor pérdida que puede haber.  
Me senté en mi sillón y me puse a pensar, como siempre.  
-¿Qué estarán pensando mis seres queridos ahorita mismo de mi?-Me dije a mi mismo.  
Pero mis teorías decían que una vez que entras a la galería, es como si nunca hubieras nacido, así que pues ha de estar pasando eso ahí.  
-Quiero el mundo real...

* * *

La familia de Ib venía en el coche, su madre, su padre y Mary. Ella venía nerviosa, aún sin saber porque.  
-Sigo diciendo que no es bueno ir ahí-Mary e dijo a Ib.  
-Mira la importancia que me da-Ib le contestó en una manera grosera  
Mary rodó los ojos molesta.  
Ib era una niña muy dulce, pero podía a llegar a ser muy cruel si te llevas mal con ella.  
-Ya vamos a llegar, niñas-Su padre dijo  
Ib lo sabía perfectamente, de cuando la primera vez que fue se aprendió la ruta completa.  
-¿Por qué yo tengo que venir?-Mary preguntó  
-Porque tienes 9 años y eres muy pequeña para quedarte sola en la casa-Su madre contestó.  
Mary se cruzó de brazos, aún molesta.  
-Aparte es el cumpleaños de tu hermana-Continuó-¿No te gusta verla feliz?  
Mary se puso a pensar un momento.  
-Como sea-Le respondió.

Pasaban minutos y minutos de silencio, nadie hablaba. Mary estaba mal, tenía náuseas, enserio no quería ir, la sensación de que algo pasaría la atormentaba.  
-Papá, dijiste que ya casi llegábamos-Ib rompió el silencio  
-Sabes como es papá, si dice que ya casi llegamos es que apenas vamos saliendo de la casa-Mary le respondió.  
Ib suspiró.

Ella veía por la ventanilla del carro la ciudad, a diferencia de Mary, ella estaba muy emocionada, amaba a Guertena, le encantaban sus creaciones. Observaba todos los edificios que pasaban delante de sus ojos. De pronto vio uno que le causó una rara sensación. Era un lugar donde habían departamentos, en el cual había un letrero grande que decía "Se renta departamento". Ib sintió escalofríos. ¿Por qué?  
-Mamá...-Dijo.  
-¿Si?-Ella respondió.  
-Esos departamentos...-Ib dijo señalándolos.  
-¿Que tiene?  
-...¿Ha pasado algo ahí?-La castaña le preguntó con la misma sensación.  
-Que yo sepa no...-Ella le respondió.-¿Por qué?  
Ib se quedó en silencio unos momentos mientras su mamá la veía.  
-No, por nada-Ella dijo.  
Su mamá se encogió de hombros y volteó hacia el frente.  
-_Que extraño...-_Ib pensó  
Ella seguía viendo cada lugar de esa calle por donde iban, entre ellos había una cafetería que lucía hermosa.  
-Papá, ¿qué venden en esa cafetería?-Ib preguntó.  
-Pues lo normal, pero se especializan mucho en Macarons-Él respondió.  
-¿Macarons?-Ella preguntó-Los había escuchado antes  
-Tal vez en internet, son un postre delicioso-Su padre le explicó.  
Pero se dio cuenta de que Ib jamás usa la computadora, ¿Cómo es que supo algo de ellos?  
-Son como pastelitos, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó curiosa.  
-Algo así-Le respondió.  
-¿Podríamos ir después de ir a la galería?-Ib preguntó ansiosa  
Su padre intercambió mirada con su esposa.  
-Si tu quieres vamos, cariño-Su madre respondió por su papá.  
Ib sonrió, sabía que ese día sería hermoso.  
-No vas a regresar después de ir a la galería, créeme.-Mary le dijo amargando el ánimo de Ib.  
-Cállate, no eres adivina-Ib le respondió enojada.  
Mary no sabía porque ella misma se estaba comportando así, no era así normalmente, saber a que lugar irían le arruinó su felicidad de siempre, pero la cuestión era ¿Por qué?.  
-Niñas, no peleen, hoy no, por favor-Su madre les dijo un poco molesta.  
Nunca peleaban, pero ella era muy impaciente cuando habían peleas, jamás había tenido problemas con sus actitudes, sólo ese día, en el mismísimo cumpleaños de Ib.  
El año pasado no pasó lo mismo, Mary iba muy feliz con Ib.  
Tal vez era por el cambio de edad, aunque solo haya sido un año.  
¿Pubertad?

* * *

La galería ha sido abierta.  
Pasó muy poco tiempo desde que la cerraron, aquí pasaba muy rápido todo.  
Ib no iba venir, por más que lo pidiera.  
Pero si viene seré la persona mas feliz del mundo, sonreiré como nunca lo he hecho aquí. Mis ojos se iluminarán, por fin podría morir en paz.  
Una cabeza de maniquí venía arrastrándose por el pasillo donde yo estaba.  
-¿Qué hace usted por aquí, joven Garry?-preguntó.

-Ver que pasa con la galería, ver quien entrará-Le respondí.

La cabeza siguió su camino y yo con el mío. Me imaginaba cientos de cosas. ¿Vería a Ib? ¿A Mary? ¿Se quedaría alguien más atrapado aquí en la galería? Me emocionaba pero al mismo tiempo me daba algo de miedo. Ok, estoy muy paranoico. No pasara nada, o eso espero. Con que no vea a Mary me conformo.

Llegué a la zona verde, el segundo cuarto al que Ib entró cuando quedó atrapada aquí. Me asustaba abrir la puerta a la zona azul, no sé porque.  
Extendí el brazo hacia el pomo de la puerta y lo tomé. Esperé un poco antes de girarlo  
-¿Qué me pasa?-Me dije-Los muñecos azules no me asustan, pero abrir una puerta sí.  
Entonces lo giré pero no la abrí. No quería ver las luces apagadas de ahí, si lo estaban significaba que alguien había entrado. Mantuve ahí la puerta entrecerrada antes de entrar.

Y esperé.  
No sé a que.  
Pero esperé.

* * *

Ib corrió hacia la puerta que daba a la galería y saltaba de emoción  
-¡Llegamos!-Gritó sonriente al entrar.  
Mary temblaba, aún sin saber porque.  
Los cuatro pasaron a la recepción, Ib y Mary tomaron algunos folletos mientras sus padres hablaban con la persona a cargo.  
-Si quieren entren, luego las alcanzamos-Mamá dijo.  
Ib sonrió y entró al área donde estaban las esculturas y los cuadros.  
Mary la siguió lentamente.  
Aunque ella estaba nerviosa y con miedo, le gustaba ver a Ib feliz, verla sonreír. Podían pelear demasiado, pero aún así la quería demasiado.  
Ib traía una libreta donde anotaba los nombres de todas las esculturas y cuadros.  
Mary solo observaba la escultura de "Asiento reservado". Siempre le había interesado ese sillón, por alguna razón.  
-Me quiero sentar en él-Mary dijo.  
-No cuentes con ello-Ib le dijo pasando a un lado de ella.  
Mary rodó los ojos.  
Miró hacia el lado derecho, donde había un pasillo donde habían cuatro pinturas, tres pequeñas y una enorme.  
Ella no recordaba haber estado ahí, hasta caminar un poco y ver la pintura grande.  
Leyó su título. "Mundo fabricado".  
-_Mundo fabricado..._-Repitió su propio pensamiento.-Espera un momento...  
La mirada de Mary se empezó a tornar borrosa, le empezó a doler la cabeza.

_Viviremos felices juntas, Ib_

Mary se quedó paralizada frente al cuadro.

_Jugaremos a lo que queramos_

Ella empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado.

_Padre, ¿Por qué tuve que ser una de tus otras creaciones?_

-¡POR FAVOR NO!-Mary empezó a gritar descontroladamente tomando su cabeza y estirando su cabello.

_Yo sólo quiero salir y hacer cosas de niñas normales_

Ella estaba de rodillas gritando, pero ya era tarde. Ya no había nadie en la galería y las luces ya se habían ido.

_Adiós Garry..._

* * *

Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
-La luz...-Garry dijo.-Ib...  
Sus emociones se habían mezclado, no sabía que pensar de lo que venía.  
-¿Ib?-Preguntó en voz alta-¿Eres tú?  
Nadie contestaba. Garry empezó a explorar un poco ahí. No encontró a nadie, no oyó nada ni vio alguna alma.  
Pensó en regresar, pero empezó a oír gritos.  
-¡IB!-Garry dijo corriendo dirigiéndose a las escaleras que daban a la galería. Siguió los gritos que provenían de la parte donde estaba el cuadro del Mundo Fabricado.  
Se quedó paralizado al ver quien estaba ahí.  
-¿M-Mary?  
Ella quedó pasmada al oír la voz de Garry.  
Volteó a verlo y se puso de pie para acercarse a él.  
-Garry...  
Ambos se veían a los ojos como si fuese a empezar un combate.  
-¿D-dónde está Ib?-Respondió él.  
Mary, con el ceño fruncido, respondió de mala manera.  
-Viviendo feliz en el exterior.  
-¿Está bien?-Preguntó preocupado.  
-Claro que lo está, es su cumpleaños y está en su galería favorita.-Mary contestó con los brazos cruzados.  
-_Está aquí..._-Él pensó.  
Mary sonrió un poco.  
-¿Qué tal si la traigo? Para alegrarle un poco el día viéndote.  
Garry abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.  
-¿Se alegrará de verme?-Él pregunto con esperanza de verla.  
-Oh... ¡Claro que se alegrará!-Mary le contestó irónica-Y más si están juntos toda la vida encerrados en esta galería.  
Lo último lo susurró.  
-¿Qué?-Garry preguntó.  
-Nada. La traeré.

A él le preocupaba un poco la idea de Mary, pero quería verla después de mucho tiempo. Pero tampoco podía ser egoísta, tenía que vivir en su mundo.  
-Espera...-Garry dijo extendiendo la mano para alcanzar a Mary, pero ella ya se había ido corriendo.  
No la iba a detener si no podía. Era una oportunidad muy grande, y debía aprovecharla.  
Garry sonrió.  
-Ib...

* * *

**Bien! Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, perdónenme por tardar, pero se me acercaron los exámenes y feo. Así que no tenía tiempo de escribir, aparte sólo escribo en la computadora de la escuela xD  
Trataré de actualizar más rápido. ;)**

**Dios El Erizo:**  
**Haha, no, la obra se llama "¡Que Plantón!" y yo fui un hongo:3**

**Dejen sus reviews y los veo en otro capítulo :D Si hay algún error me dicen porque no tengo tiempo de revisar, si de por sí no hice el trabajo y sólo tengo media hora de clase._.**  
**Haha, Bye :D Cuídense, un beso (:**


End file.
